blazin fires
by saquin
Summary: pairings arent real.its rated r is cause there will be lots of violence,bloodand cursing. inuyasha and sesshoumaru fall down the well while fighting. sesshoumaru is then unleashed into this new world , and kenshin can feel his presence.
1. blazin fires

This is my first fanfic so be easy on me please.(flying knives)hey watch it. I dont own Inuyasha or Kenshin or anyone one else, thanx.  
  
This is a crossover between Inuyasha and Kenshin. enjoy.(I hope) *************************************************************************  
  
'I wonder if something bad is happening that I should know about.'Kenshin thinks as he doozes off to sleep.'It cant be to bad though. I'll check on it in the morning, miss Kaoru will worry if she doesn't know where I am.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile at the shrine a certain dog hanyou and his brother come out of the bone-eaters well fighting each other. Noticing first that his brother has been rendered unconscious and noting they have somehow ended up in different surroundings. Deciding to check things out.Inuyasha's brother jumps from the shrine to a nearby tree and runs off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 'ah uhun what happened, where did my brother go am i dead already. no this is kagome's time we must have fallen in while we were fighting.'thinking of the past nights events.decides to talk to kagome's mom.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````  
  
sorry it kinda sort. im having a hard time with this computer of mine i hope this is better. cuddles thanx for all the help. 


	2. what!

  
  
DISCLAIMER: NO I DONT OW INUYASHA OR KENSHIN, JUST WRITIN ABOUT 'EM!  
  
this chapter is longer than the one before, yes after a bunch of months on back to give you what you want. enjoy, please R&R.  
  
ch.2 'what?!#!'  
  
inuyasha sat down at the table, kagomes mom walks in.  
  
"hello inuyasha, would you like some lunch. were having ramen!"  
  
"yeah, sure thanks."  
  
"wow, you seem gloomy. whats wrong?"  
  
" i got in a fight with my brother and now i dont know where he is."  
  
" hes in THIS time? why are you not trying to find him?"  
  
" i dont know im waiting for kagome ..."  
  
kagome comes in the door , followed by miroku and sango.kagome looks at inuyasha sitting down at the table.  
  
" WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT LOOKING FOR YOUR BROTHER ARE YOU CRAZY ? HE PROBABLY ALREADY KILLED SOMEONE BY NOW!!!"  
  
"I WAS WAITING FOR YOU! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO YELL AT ME FOR THAT NOW TOO?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
kagome and inuyasha stare at each other for a moment , then kagome closes her eyes and walks out the door.  
  
"where are you going?"  
  
" IM GOING TO FIND YOUR BROTHER STUPIED!!!!!!!"  
  
she slams the door behind her .   
  
kenshin and sano are out gambling.(thats agenst the law!.) a shadow pases the hut as keshin remembers about the night before.  
  
"sano , im ging out for a second. ill be back in alittle bit."  
  
" okay, hurry up."  
  
kenshin walks outside the hut and looks up at the trees.  
  
"who are you? show yourself..."  
  
no one responded. keshin looks up at the tree , but only sees nothing.he goes back into the hut.   
  
kagome runs into the park. hiding under one of the trees.  
  
"damn this rain."  
  
a flash of white crosses the corner of her eye.  
  
kagome  
  
what was that? a flash of white. ahh this rain its pouring. inuyasha should be out her helping me!that lazy mutt.  
  
whos that? a red-head? i wonder who it could be , i havent seen him . could he have just moved here?  
  
bwahaha, im done . thanx for reading. ill will hurry up with the next chapter. promise. please review! bye.  
  
saquin -.- 


	3. enter the redhead

yes i am back the one the only saquin to bring you more of blazin fires.

hehehehehehehehe the story sort of disappeared for a while cuz im always so damn busy but here i am again

and its updated.

O yeah I almost forgot!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR KENSHIN! NO SUEING!

but enough of about that mushy stuff let the story begin.

before Nina comes after me aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh.just kidding.

Kagome waits under the tree for the rain to stop and wonders about the strange redhead that had past.

After what seemed like hours the rain finally settles enough for her to run for a much better form of cover. She manages to run quite a way looking for Sesshoumaru before it turns dark and she finds herself lost. Still she wonders around determined not to give up.

After another round of poker Kenshin and Sano decide to head home for the night. Seeing the rain stop they make a quick dash for the dojo only to crash into a lost and scared schoolgirl.

"Sorry about that miss we didn't mean to crash into you we were just on our way home before the rain picked up again." explained Sano as he helped her up and check her over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Oh, no its my fault for being in the way of the road its just that I'm lost and I cant seem to see where I'm going either. I don't even know what time it is," Kagome replied laughing at herself.

"Will then why don't you come with us, to our house. There's nothing to worry about we won't do anything, but you shouldn't be left out here by yourself. And your soaked to the bone." stated the redhead that she had got a glimpse of earlier.

"Miss. Kaoru would be grateful to have a visitor. You are most welcome to come."

"Um, are you sure i don't want to be a burden." mumbled Kagome

"No burden at all." Sano exclaimed as he picks Kagome up in his arms. Bridal- style. "But we better hurry up before it starts raining again or were all going to be soaked."

With that said Sano and Kenshin made for the house with Kagome in San's arms.

--------------------------

"Miss Kaoru we're home" yelled Kenshin as they came through the doors.

"Hey Sano who's that in your hands your new girlfriend" joked Yahiko "looks like you was to hard on her." he said bursting out with fits of laughter.

"Haha it was nothing like that. Could you get us a couple of towels so we can dry her off though? She seemed to have fallen asleep in my arms on our way here." explained Sano that felt like ramming the kid's head into a wall.

At that moment Kaoru had walked in on the guys and after seeing the young girl in Sano's arms rushed over to see what had happened. After making sure she wasn't hurt she had the guys move Kagome to a guestroom. Once there she shoed the guys away to get Kagome in dryer clothes. Then left

"Kenshin would you mind telling me what happened. Why did you bring her here?"

"We bumped into her in our way here and she said that she was lost. She was soaked and it was already late so we decided to take her here." explained Kenshin.

"She had fallen asleep in my arms on the way here. We didn't do anything else promise little missy. You should trust us more then that," added Sano

"It just seemed very suspicious that's all. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize Miss .Kauro. It's okay. But we should wake her up soon so that she can eat something and then well introduce ourselves. Kay" inquired Kenshin.

"Sure."

Omg, I made this chappy like a year ago and u wont believe all the spelling mistakes I had!

That was a short chappy but not as short as some of the others! Will the more reviews i get the more longer the stories get and the more fast they might come out.

And boy don't i enjoy those reviews i get.

(Crunch, cruch) taste like ...chocolate yummy.

so feed me already cuz im starving.

(little voice) feed me.

little old me signing off

saquin-.-

now time for some sleep


	4. strange places

Hey I know that its been like two years since I began writing this story but I forgot to write an outline for it. So I keep forgetting where I was going with it. Anyway enough with my pathetic excuses. I hope that you will all enjoy my story and if not then don't read it and no more flames that's all I ever get and I'm getting real sick and tired of it. For those who don't give me flames thanks I enjoy your comments and advice it's helped me a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own them any of them and if I did don't you think I would've locked them up somewhere. So that I, could enjoy them all to myself. Hahaha but I don't so…boo.

Enjoy.

Kaoru looks at the peacefully sleeping girl in Sano's arms and notices her rosy cheeks. "Can I have a look at her before you take her to one of the rooms." She quietly asks Sano not wanting t wake Kagome up.

"Yeah sure" Sano sets Kagome down against the wall in the main room with Kenshin and Yaiko. Shivers start to flow through Kagome's body as Sano's warmth left her.

"Hey Sano do you think your girlfriend is all right? She looks kind of sick to me." Yaiko states slightly laughing at his own comment. Not noticing a huge balled up fist fling right for his face.

**WHAP!**

"Ow, damn Sano why the hell you do that for?" he exclaimed not caring at the moment if Kagome woke up. When Kenshin glanced at her he noticed that not only did Kagome not wake up but also she continued to shiver. He then turned to the guys bickering.

"Cause you damn ass twrip she's not my damn girlfriend" Sano hissed back.

"Why not you could use one" stated Yaiko, which granted him another hit.

"Sano, Yaiko she does look a little sick I think you two should save your fight for later."

I already knew that she was feverish so called the doctor while Sano made her comfortable. He said that we should keep her warm so the fever would break. He also wanted us to place a cool, damp cloth over her head. I'll get the cloth." Kaoru informed them as she walked in looking at the girl one more time before leaving the room.

"So Sano do you want to go look for some blankets." Kenshin asked watching Sano watch the shivering girl.

"Nah I'd hardly think that they would do any good anyway. I'll just sleep with the girl in my arms so she'll a little bit warm but if she wakes up I'll know so she cant get into trouble while everyone's asleep." Sano decides as he gathers her up into his arms.

" Okay just be alert." turning to Yaiko who was still up for some weird reason Kenshin ordered him to bed. Then took his own advice and retreated to his and Kaoru's room.

(Authors note for awhile there while be no sign of the Inuyasha characters beside Kagome but they are coming. So be patient.)

That night…

After Kagome woke up from her slumber she realizes for some reason she is extremely comfortable lying on a bed that didn't resemble hers at all. Once her eyes focus to the night she notices that she was sleeping on a man. But no any ordinary men either. She noted that this man while looking like a killer was holding her in his arms like she was some delicate piece of candy. He had very handsome features and his naked chest was enough for any woman to drool and swoon over. Realizing that she herself had felt this impact from this wonderful creature she decided that she had to get away from him.

She lightly removed herself from his grasp so she didn't disturb him and started to stalk carefully to the end of the room and out the door.

I know that this story wasn't as long as some of you would have liked but I am already working on the next chapter for you. Please be a little bit more patient with me and give me at least 5 reviews for the next one and I'll be sure to make it longer. Thanx.

Saquin signing off.

.-


End file.
